


What Has Two Thumbs and a Fetus?

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Upstate New York, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Alexander, John, and Eliza are out for a walk with their two-year-old, Philip. The boys aren't sure what Eliza wanted to tell him but are very surprised when they find out.





	What Has Two Thumbs and a Fetus?

**Author's Note:**

> 14\. Walk

            “Philip, don’t run too far from us!” John said as the toddler began to wander off further ahead of them.

            The little boy turned around, his curls nearly covering his eyes, he grinned mischievously and started to run.

            John sighed. “Philip!” He started to chase him to bring him back.

            Alexander just laughed even when Eliza gave him a stern look. “You know he gets that from you.” She scolded.

            “Hey, we all agreed that we wouldn’t find out who Philip’s father really was,” Alexander replied.

            “Mhm, well John and I have a sneaking suspicion he’s yours. For example, his terrible twos are atrocious.”

            “Oh Betsey, we’ll survive it.” He wrapped an arm around his wife’s waist and kissed her temple. "He's almost three, he's bound to grow out of it eventually." He murmured softly. 

            She couldn’t help but smile and lean closer to him. “Don’t try to charm me, Hamilton.”

            “Already done, Mrs. Hamilton.”

            They continued walking until they reached the pond. John and Philip were already there. John was holding Philip, letting him lean over to look at the frogs in the clear pond.

            “There’s one on the rock.” John pointed out another frog not too far away.

            Philip squealed happily and the frog jumped back into the water. He turned when he saw Alexander and Eliza approaching. “Mama, papa!” He said waving them over.

            Alexander smiled. “What’re you and dada looking at?” He asked.

            “Froggies!”

            “Pretty exciting.” John smiled and stood up with Philip in his arms. Philip squirmed, wanting to go explore instead of being held. John let him down.

            “Don’t go too far, Pip.” Eliza said gently as Philip went to explore some bugs under a rock.

            Alexander and John went to sit down on the bench facing the pond. Eliza sat between them, making sure she had Philip in her eyesight.

            “Now do we get to hear the big news?” John asked hopefully.

            “We’ve been pretty patient.” Alexander agreed. “And you’ve been waiting so long to tell us.”

            Eliza smiled and took each of their hands. “Guess who now has four thumbs?” She smiled playfully.

            Alexander and John looked confused. “What…?”

            “Because you’re holding our hands?” Alexander asked.

            “No…”

            “You grew two more thumbs?”

            “Well sort of.”

            “What?”

            Eliza giggled and placed their hands on her stomach. “I’ve got two more thumbs…”

            John understood first. “Really?” He nearly jumped up.

            Alexander was still confused. “I don’t get it did you eat two thumbs?”

            “For someone who claims to be so smart you can be daft sometimes,” John scolded. “Alexander, she’s pregnant.”

            His eyes lit up. “Betsey!”

            Eliza laughed softly and let them both hug her. “I’m almost eight weeks.” She said kissing their cheeks.

            “Oh my God, this is amazing.” Alexander said breathlessly.

            “We’ll have another boy or girl.” John’s eyes began to tear up.

            “And I think they might be yours, John.” Eliza said gently.

            “What?” Alexander and John looked confused again.

            “Well, if I do the math, the baby would’ve been conceived around the time Alexander was in D.C,” Eliza explained. "So it would have to be yours." 

            Alexander groaned. “You two always have fun while I’m away, it's not fair. I have to listen to Jefferson blab on while you two have sex.” He grumbled but he was too happy to really be upset.

            John smiled. “It doesn’t matter to me.” He said. “I’m just happy we get to welcome another little life into the world.” He leaned over Eliza to kiss Alexander’s cheek. “Plus Alex makes cute kids. Troublemakers, but cute ones.”

            “We have no proof that Philip is really mine.” Alexander protested.

            John and Eliza rolled their eyes. “Keep telling yourself that, papa.” Eliza smiled and ruffled her husband’s hair. “But if this second child is quiet and well behaved, it’s John’s for sure.”

           


End file.
